Fighting for our lives
by xXAlixXx
Summary: It went like this, the window shattering.. then those monsters were everywhere. Now we have to fight for our lives. Will we make it? i dont know. Is this a dream? i dont know, but i do know one thing, no one will be left to die. no one will be left 4 dead
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. the beginning of the end**_

We sat in silence as we stared at each other. Sam got up quickly with an angry look on her face.

"Cody! Seriously! When is mom going to be back?" sam yelled at cody as he played HALO Reach. Cody had dark, dark brown hair with thin light brown side burns that went into a goatee. He had small unshaved short scruffs were his mustache would have been. He had a skinny and strong body. His dark brown eyes stared into mine as he poked my nose "hey!" I yelled

"Make her shut up" Cody said as he snickered, Sam looked kind of mad after he said that. "Alright fine. Let me go smoke a ciggy and then I'll call her." Cody said as he slowly go up and walked outside but paused at the door. "What the hell…." We all scurried to the door to see someone sitting on the porch. It was a girl… she was sobbing loudly with her hands clamped up to her eyes. Cody slowly walked to her slowly. "Hey… are you ok?" Cody asked as he slowly reached to her. Her cries turned to growls as she looked at him with her blood red eyes. Then the unexpected happened, the girl was glowing red.

"ummmm… C-Cody… g-get back!" Evan whispered. As soon as he did the girl screamed and jumped up. Cody ran to the door but the girl grabbed his leg and they both fell. Cody kicked her off and scurried into the house and Sam slammed the door, locking it. We could hear the girl banging on the metal door

"What the hell was that!" Sam yelled. I looked at her and gulped.

"a….a witch?" I stuttered as I said the words as if they were a question. Everyone went silent. We looked at the T.V. screen that had a paused game of left for dead 2 on it.

"What the Fuck… it can't be a witch…" Cody said quietly. Suddenly we heard Sam's window shatter… and we knew… this was only the beginning.

(**hey guys… sorry the chapter is so short. I had to get it done quickly. But its done and the next chapters will be on soon *AFTER I'm DONE EATING O.o*)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**We Got Looks. We Got Style**__**... **__**But We Don't Got Guns.**_

**(Hey guys… a named the chapter with a weird name because this is the chapter when I explain what everyone looks like since I forgot to last chapter X.x)**

**PoopieCookie214: **well you see poopie… I'm going to tell everyone what the characters look like in this chapter… I forgot to last time X.x sorry.

**pumpkinpie543:** Well sam is my bff irl soooo she is funny…. But… we think everything is funny.. until its not of course. Ill update soon ^_^

**DOUBLE A:** HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME wasn't it o.o ill update soon.

Ok so here's what I didn't get… it was like we were in a horror movie but no matter what I did to myself I just wouldn't wake up… and another thing… where did Cody get bullet proof vests. Cody handed them out like they were candy, giving one to me, one to Sam, one to Evan, and then one for himself.

"Where the fuck did you get these?" Evan asked quietly as we all put on the vests. Cody just smiled and sighed.

"Well… I had been saving them for when I became a cop… but that never happened and now it never will. Might as well use em' for something right?" Sam looked at Cody as he talked. I watched him fit the vest over his body… he had muscle but he had a little chub to. The tattoo on the back of his neck meant 'Ruthless' in Japanese. Under the vest he wore a plain red long sleeved T-Shirt with normal baggy blue jeans. He sagged his pants but not very much. I looked at Evan as he strapped the vest into place on his slightly chubby body. He wasn't very chubby. He was almost like Cody but a little chubbier. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Under the vest he wore a plain short sleeved white T-Shirt with red basketball shorts. Evan glared at me so I looked at Sam quickly. She had the vest on already. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Under her vest she had blue jean short shorts with knee high black converse. Her shirt was a dark green tank top and a normal fluffy black vest. She was a very athletic and slim. I was surprised at how much junk food she ate that she was very slim.

"Cody, why are we wearing these stupid uncomfortable vests?" Sam asked. I looked at Sam closely and noticed that she was fidgeting with it. I snickered and watched as Cody rolled his eyes and look at us.

"So if someone shoots you in the chest, it won't hurt…stupid…" Cody mumbled. Evan and I laughed as Sam made a funny face at Cody. We all stood there silently.

"What are we going to do Cody…?" I asked in a whisper. He glanced at me then at the rest of us.

"we can only do one thing… get the fuck out of here!" Cody shouted "we'll go through the garage and make a run for my car." Cody explained as he walked to the garage quickly. We followed and shut the door to the house behind us. We all took a breath then Cody presses the Garage door button, it slowly opened and we bolted under it… but none of us thought we would make it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**How To Say Goodbye.**_

**(oh and for those of you who stalk this story *cough: Double A :cough* try reading some of my other stories to pass the time while I work on these chapters)**

We ran out the garage put stopped once we got out. W were all silent as we took in the street we lived on.

"The cars…." Sam whispered. Evan gulped and took a breath as he looked all around us.

"The houses…" Evan mumbled in a sad voice. I looked at Cody and saw tears running down his cheeks as he slowly walked to a black flipped over van with all the windows rolled down. I saw in the car was his Ex… and in the back seat… almost completely sticking out of the window… covered in blood, was Cody's daughter Elli. Cody pulled her out of the car as he sobbed quietly. Evan and I looked down to hide our tears but Sam… she ran to Cody and sobbed with him. Sam had known Elli for a long time and loved that little 4 year old girl. Sam hugged Cody, causing Elli to be in between them, and in that moment I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I began sobbing also.

"She… she was so young" I said softly as I cried. I suddenly felt Evan softly place his arms around me. I blushed a little. I had a crush on Evan. It was a small one but it was still there.

"It's gonna be okay…" Evan said with a sigh. We were all sobbing at this point. We all loved Elli so much. She was the sweetest little 4 year old girl in the world, but now… her shiny Blonde hair was dull and stained with blood. Her pink dress was no longer pink but more of a muddy blood red. She had scratches, bite marks, and blood all over her pale skin.

"At least she won't have to go through this hell..." Cody said quietly. He could barely speak. Sam let her arms fall to her sides and Cody fell to the ground crying. Sam, Evan, and I had just lost a close friend… but Cody… he lost his child. I know we were in pain because of this loss… but Cody's pain was 20 times worse. Elli's eyes were still open, Cody slowly closed them with his index and middle finger.

A HALF AN HOUR LATER

We all stood around the grave we made for Elli. We had covered the bare dirt with all her favorite flowers. Cody said a couple words and then… we left. We walked down the street for a while, looking for anyone who might know what's going on. When we got to a small store we heard a radio.

"This is the U.S. Army. We have food, water, and shelter for all Citizens still trapped in the city. Our location is-" Suddenly radio cut off.

"There are people still alive!" Evan shouted loudly. He jumped up and down like he was excited.

"Yeah… but where?" Sam asked. I sighed and saw Cody smile.

"Let's just get some sleep. It's midnight…" Cody whispered as he began to walk to the bedding area. We all laid down in beds right next to each other. I was the last to fall asleep. But there was no noise. Soon everything turned into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(hey guys. Sorry I took sooo long to upload. I've been real busy. Anyway... ill upload the next chapter on Sunday. Love you guys! P.S. sorry it was so short. Like I said, I didn't have time.)**_

_**Sun shine and death.**_

I woke to the sound of screaming. I jumped up quickly to see Cody with a zombie on him. Evan pounced on the zombie as I grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Evan!" I shouted as I tossed the knife to him hoping he could catch the handle. He caught the knife with one hand and stabbed it into the Zombie's head.

"Jesus fucking Christ… I thought I was dead… thanks man." Cody thanked Evan as Evan grabbed Cody's hand and helped him up.

"Man… I can't believe this is happening… I thought zombies weren't real." Sam mumbled as she sat on one of the beds. I looked at her and laughed.

"This has to be a dream." I said. I stopped laughing when Cody got up. There was screaming but it wasn't human. We heard the sound of running, not just one person though… hundreds.

"Everyone… into the storage closet!" Cody yelled as we all ran. Behind us was a mod of zombies. We ran as fast as we could and locked the door when we got into the closet.

"There must be hundreds of them out there…" Evan whispered as Cody began piling anything he could in front of the closet door.

"They're gonna get to us eventually Cody…" Sam sighed as she spoke. She was sitting in the corner with Evan. She was hugging her knees tightly to her chest. I could see the slight far in all of our eyes.

"We can't go back the way we came… we can't go back out there, but we can use the air ducts." Cody explained his plan. We were going to open up the air vent and crawl through the ducts. Apparently the ducts lead outside.

"Ummmm I'm not going in there… there might be… umm rats." Evan said as he watched Cody take off the vent cover and grab a flash light.

"Stay her and rot then." Cody said as he climbed into the vent. After him went Sam, Then Me, and then Evan. Sam sneezed quietly.

"Uhg! It's all dusty and I can't see anything!" Sam complained as we all crawled slowly through the tight metal vents. We suddenly heard a loud crack.

"Oh no… that can't be good" I said quietly. There was silence followed by another crack, then suddenly… the vents gave way and we fell, but a lot farther than we thought we would, but where ever we landed… it was almost pitch black.


End file.
